


Post-Win Ritual

by BWaves



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Victor, M/M, Post-Game(s), Semi-Public Sex, Victory Sex, Wall Sex, honestly its more cute than sexy, top hop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWaves/pseuds/BWaves
Summary: Bede knows where Hop is going, he’s one of the very few who knows about the champion’s current post-win ritual, and Hop’s involvement in it. Him, Raihan and most recently Marnie caught wind of it, none of them judged it. Well. Bede did. When they’d pass each other right before Victor’s inevitable victory, Bede would always pull a face and make some snide comment about how Hop’s been bending over for Victor for ten years or something like that. Half the time Hop doesn’t even catch it. Not that he cares. Bede’s got it wrong, anyways.
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 189





	Post-Win Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> i finished shield and officially ship the fuck outta these two and at 1am i decided there wasnt enough porn of these two so i slammed this together and stayed up way too late

When Victor’s Garbodor hit the field, Hop knew it was time to go. He stood from his usual seat among the bustling fans all calling out and cheering on Victor, as he walked down the stands he watched the Garbodor grow large and the sky above them darken. She was his pride and joy, that Garbodor, he’d caught her early, dubbed her Garbo, and she’d been a key part of his team from day one. Hop always joked that Victor’s nose must be broken, because it was the only way Hop could understand how his friend loved her so much.

Hop watches her as she grows to take up their side of the stadium, and he ducks through the door to head downstairs.

He’s been watching it for ten years now, watching Victor’s reign as champion was some kind of treat, the other was good, better than Leon, even, though he’d never say as much to his brother. Since the beginning he and Victor had a habit of hanging out right after the fight, Hop would gush about the fight, Victor would laugh and prattle on about how good his opponent did, even if he wiped their whole team with single hits. He was always so positive about them, always so encouraging. He encourages Hop, too. Never stopped believing in him.

Hop walks down the hallway, waving at Bede as they pass each other. Bede was pretty bitter about the whole fairy gym leader thing for the first couple of years, but he’s grown into it. Hell he’s come to embrace it, despite being a little bitch ninety percent of the time.

Bede knows where Hop is going, he’s one of the very few who knows about the champion’s current post-win ritual, and Hop’s involvement in it. Him, Raihan and most recently Marnie caught wind of it, none of them judged it. Well. Bede did. When they’d pass each other right before Victor’s inevitable victory, Bede would always pull a face and make some snide comment about how Hop’s been bending over for Victor for ten years or something like that. Half the time Hop doesn’t even catch it. Not that he cares. Bede’s got it wrong, anyways. 

Bede’s thoughts on their relationship isn’t exactly something Hop is inclined to give a shit about.

Hop ducks through the doors to the hallway that leads to the pit, it gives him a straight view to the field where the champion fights, and he watches as Victor shakes hands with the young woman he just defeated. He gives her shoulder a squeeze, and Hop watches as he gesticulates something, probably complimenting her Pokémon’s strength and her strategies like he usually does. Hop waits by the end of the hall, hitting the button on the panel that keeps the door locked behind him. Victor finishes his talk and he waves her off and the two part ways. Victor’s eyes land on Hop and get big, Hop can see him bite back his smile.

Victor gets into the hallway and keeps his composure until he’s about halfway down it, finally he breaks into a run. Hop braces himself, spreading his arms out. When Victor crashes into him he stumbles back just a little bit before catching his footing and wrapping his arms tightly around Victor’s waist.

While Hop has managed to bulk up a bit since their younger years, Victor has stayed pretty lithe and Hop loves how he can wrap his arms around him and hold him so tightly. He squeezes Victor until the other groans and slaps his back for release. Hop grins and he loosens his arms, but he keeps his hands on him, resting them on his waist and marveling for a moment like he always does at how small the champion is.

“Good fight,” he compliments, “Garbo is a force to be reckoned with as always,” he compliments and loves the big grin he gets from Victor.

“Garbo did a right good job, but did you see her rhydon? She has potential. Wouldn’t be surprised in the slightest to have her back in a couple years. She might be the one to take me down,” Victor laughs, and Hop melts a little at the sound of it.

He can’t hold it back much longer, Victor’s about four words into his latest ramble about battle strategies before Hop cuts him off, grabbing his cheeks and crashing their mouths together. The surprised little sound that Victor makes before he relaxes into the kiss makes Hop look forward to the rest of their post-win ritual. He turns them and he pushes Victor back against the wall and he grabs his thighs, picking him up with ease.

The champion of the Galar region, and he’s still so slight, so easy to carry around, so easy to pin to the wall. Hops pushes his legs until they’re wrapped around his hips and he grabs Victor’s hands, fingers twining together as he presses those pale little hands against the wall. Victor arches toward him and Hop breaks the kiss, grinning ear to ear at the flush on Victor’s cheeks.

“Always look so cute when you’re hot and bothered,” Hop presses his hands to the wall above his head and presses hard against them. When he lets go, Victor keeps his hands in place, and Hop gets his hands under the other’s rear end, squeezing the others ass tightly until Victor tips his head back and sighs out a moan.

Hop loves how his name sounds whispered into his ear.

He ducks his head and he presses a kiss to his neck, “Did you get yourself ready for me?” He asks him, and Victor whimpers and nods. It’s so easy to get him like this, especially after a match. Maybe it’s because he’s just that into getting fucked after a match, maybe it’s just because Hop is that good to him. “Good boy,” Hop whispers and Victor fucking -shivers- in his arms.

Hop tugs the athletic shorts he wears for his battles down, grabbing his ass bare skin on bare skin and appreciating the extra shiver he gets for it.

They can still hear the crowd from here. It’s part of what drives Victor wild. They’re deep enough in the tunnel that no one can see unless they’re in the pit, and since the pit is clear there’s no chance of getting caught, but there’s something about that closeness, about being right on that edge that drives Victor wild.

Hop kisses his neck and he pulls his shorts down off one leg, letting them dangle from the other so he can spread Victor’s legs widely and slot himself between them. “No underwear,” Hop coos in his ear and Victor barks a little laugh at him. Hop can see the way his arms twitch, he wants to move them but he’s good, he keeps them in place. “S’pose you don’t need ‘em when you know I’m gonna be here waiting for you.” He guides one leg to hook around his hip so he can get a hand between them, reaching down and brushing a finger across Victor’s hole.

He gets a quick response, another little whimper and another full body shiver. True to his word, Victor’s hole is loose and ready for him, Hop just has to dig the little bottle of lube he brought out of his pocket. It’s always quicker when they don’t have to worry about prep, when Hop can just lube up and plunge in.

“Get me out, champion.” Hop tells him and the noise Victor makes is soft and sinful. He drops his arms and he undoes Hop’s jeans, tugging them down and shoving his underwear down with it until his cock bobs free. Hop can’t help a sigh of relief as he digs the lube out of his back pocket. He spreads it over his fingers and he slips his hand between them, spreading the slick over Victor’s hole and then his dick.

“You’re always so good for me,” Hop growls into his ear and Victor just moans for him. Hop presses his fingers into Victor’s hole and he kisses him hard as he finger fucks him.

He pulls them out, not giving Victor time to recover from the loss before he guides his cock in and slams home in Victor’s ass.

The still noisy crowd is perfect for covering up how the champion screams for Hop as he buries his cock inside him.

Victor’s fingers scramble to get a grip on Hop’s shoulders and Hop grabs his wrists, pinning them to the wall again, “Hold,” he tells him, kisses his jaw and grabs his hips to start fucking him. His pace is quick right off the bat, they don’t have that much time before Victor is expected for interviews and photo opportunities after all.

He fucks Victor and he moans at the heat, the tightness, how Victor cries out and calls out for him. He loves how Victor gasps his name like he’s the only person in the world. In these moments, it feels that way. It feels like they’re the only people in the world when they’re like this.

Victor throws his head back and cries out when Hop’s hips hit the perfect angle, and Hop hones in on that, fucking him hard and aiming for that spot that makes his lover, the champion, his Victor go all cross eyed.

He shoves Victor’s shirt up and fucks him until he whines out a warning for his impending orgasm. Hop doesn’t relent, keeping up the pace until Victor shudders hard and spills over his own stomach. Hop moans loudly as Victor tightens around him and he slams into him just a couple more times before following suit.

He comes in Victor and the other shakes hard, arches away from the wall and whines so desperately for freedom. Hop digs a little pack of tissues out of his other pocket and he makes quick work of wiping the mess off of Victor’s stomach. He pulls out and he cleans that mess up, too, when Victor starts to leak.

“Such a mess for me,” he coos, and Victor breathes a curse, throwing his head back. “You’re so cute, love.” He coos, kissing his neck a couple times, before taking a patch of skin between his teeth and giving Victor just the lightest little hickey. Barely there.

Victor lets out a noise distinctly like a sob, his arms shaking from where he’s holding them pinned against the wall. “Release, love,” he orders gently and Victor’s arms drop, wrapping around Hop’s shoulders tightly and clinging to him. He’s still shaking, and Hop gives him another kiss.

With Hop’s help Victor gets dressed again and he’s standing on wobbly knees. Hop showers him in kisses and loves the sweet little noises Victor makes as Hop unlocks the door. They take an extra moment for Victor to calm down, before Hop opens the door for them to head back to the lobby.

There’s a crowd waiting, with cameras and microphones, ready to talk to the champion about his latest win. Hop pats his shoulder and waves as he weaves through the crowd, leaving the stadium and making his way back to the hotel for the night.

—

Hop sits up when there’s a knock on his door, and he quickly rolls out of bed, hurrying over and opening it up. Victor ducks past him inside, flopping on bed and unclipping the pokeball belt he’s wearing. He carefully sets it down on the floor and he tugs his shirt off. Hop lets the door click shut and he watches Victor expose his chest shamelessly.

“Not afraid to show off for me, huh?” Hop asks, crossing to the bed and leaning over to give Victor a peck. “Worn out are ya?” Victor nods slowly, eyes drooping as he rolls onto his side. “Alright, alright, at least change if you’re gonna crash here tonight.” Victor groans, and Hop tugs on him until he’s on his back. He tugs his sneakers and his socks off, dropping them into a pile along with his shirt. He tugs his shorts off and he leans over him to kiss his shoulder, heading to his bag and digging out a pair of pajama pants that are a size too small for Hop (very intentionally). He manages to wiggle them onto Victor despite how the other doesn’t help in the slightest.

He grabs his arms and pulls on the gently, “Come on, scoot up to lay down.” Victor grunts in protest and Hop laughs at him, “C’mon, love, don’t make this hard for me.” He laughs and he leans over him, “Alright, alright.” He wriggles his hands under Victor’s back, getting a good giggle from the other at his wiggly fingers as he wraps his arms around Victor. He kisses his neck and shoulders as he pulls him up, and with some fancy maneuvering he gets him up the bed until his head is on the pillows.

“Thank you, Hop,” Victor whispers and Hop just grins, kissing him softly.

“Of course,” Hop changes into his own pajamas, and he turns off the lights, climbing into bed with Victor and pulling the other back against his chest. He kisses the back of his neck a couple times until Victor sighs for him. “I love you.”

“Love you, too, Hoppy.”

Hop snorts, “Don’t call me that.”

“Why? I think it’s cute.”

“Because it makes me sound ten.”

“I’ve been calling you Hoppy since we were four.”

Hop snorts, burying his face in Victor’s hair, “Fine. It is kinda cute, I guess.”

“Good night, Hoppy.”

Hop laughs at him, kisses the back of his neck again. “Good night, Vickie.” That earns him a laugh, and Victor wiggling around in his arms to kiss him.

“I have another battle tomorrow,” he whispers against his lips, “you’ll be there, right?”

“Of course. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


End file.
